Forgive Me
by xfileslover
Summary: “Because the man that I once loved is standing in front of me.” As the tears ran down her cheeks she ran out of the office. i couldnt think of a summery so i took a lline from the story. please R


FORGIVE ME

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. Well I do own my mind but that is only because no one else wants it, its too crazy from him or her…

* * *

**

Once again they were fighting. Fighting over the quest that had ultimately become both of their lives.

"Damit Scully, why do you have to be so stubborn? Cant you stop pouting for one second and listen to me?"

"No Mulder. I have listened to you for the past seven years. I don't want to listen to you any more."

"You never once listened to me, you always questioned me and rolled your eyes and never believed in the cause. I don't even no why I wanted you to be my partner. Your just a skeptical scientist that always wants to prove me wrong."

"Prove you wrong, hello and wake up, when have I actually proved you wrong? When? Your just too high on your self that you don't see what in right in front of your eyes."

"Wow, the Ice Queen speaks. Finally she lets down her guard and tells the truth. Look at me and tell me the REAL truth. You never wanted to be here, you only stayed because you had nothing better to do with your life, and why is that? Oh yeah because you have no life outside of this office."

Scully just stood there, he was the one person that protected her from those cruel words of a nickname given by her fellow agents before they got to no her.

"Mulder if that's how you fill then once again you win. I am done. I am giving Skinner my two weeks notice. And I will go back to be being a Medical Doctor, and I hope that you get the since knocked into you because one of these days your going to screw up and I am going to be doing your autopsy on a cold table."

"I could find a new partner just like that. I don't need you around. You just hold me back. I could do so much more with out you."

"You know Mulder I once thought that you were the most amazing and intelligent man that I have ever met. But now you're just a cold hearted coward."

"Your calling me cold hearted? I don't think that's fair. You're the one that hides inside of your bubble, you let no one in, and when you do you push them right back out. No wonder you can't get a date. Don't you see? You're just as cold hearted as me."

"Just to let you no. I wouldn't let anyone in because I was scared. Once I let someone inside of my 'bubble' I get hurt. Then I started pushing people out because I was in love, and I didn't want anyone to ruin it. But obliviously I made a mistake."

"You, you were in love? That's hard to believe. You couldn't love someone even if you tried. They would run away."

Her voice came out in barely a whisper, "your right, because the man that I love, he did run away. He ran away everyday and expected me to still be there for him. This man had such an influence over me that I couldn't even think straight. This man that I loved was probably the second mistake that I ever made. The first was stepping into this office."

"Well now is your chance to leave. Go ahead the door is right there. And know since I am out of your way you can go find that man that you loved and maybe start a family. Of course you will have to adopt…"

Tears slide down her red cheek, "that wasn't fair, it not my fault that I cant have children, you have no right to say that. Plus I can't find the man that I once loved."

"Oh really, why is that?"

"Because the man that I once loved is standing in front of me." As the tears ran down her cheeks she ran out of the office.

Mulder stood there. She had loved him? As there fight played back in his head he felt ashamed that he had said those things, he didn't mean any of them, but he had to say something, he couldn't get kicked around by a woman… he needed to find her.

He ran out the office and looked around. The elevator made a noise and he ran over. Standing in it was Skinner.

"Mulder I suggest that you get in your office, NOW."

Mulder walked into his office.

"What in the hell happened in here? Agent Scully just came to my office crying and gave me her badge and gun. When I asked her what was wrong she just ran out. I had an agent go to her car I didn't want her to leave, but know she is nowhere to be found, I suggest that you find a way to make this better. Because if she quits its your job." Skinner walked out slamming the door.

Mulder slumped down in his chair, his head resting in his hands. Tears fell from his eyes.

He needed to find away to get her to forgive him. But how? He didn't know where she was. How would he find her? Right know nothing mattered to him except for finding her. He needed her, like he needed oxygen.

She slides down against the cold marble wall. She couldn't leave there was an agent by her car. So she found salvation on the fifth floor woman bathroom, no one normally used it, it was said to be haunted. The fight played back in her head. How could he say such cruel words to her? When did she ever hurt him? She spent her life protecting him from the dangers that surrounded him, and he treated her like dirt, wait he treated dirt better than her. She screamed and banged her fist on the floor. She felt hot so she stood up to get some water. Her reflection stared back at her. She punched the mirror sending shards of glass flying out around her. The mirror that once told the truths of her heart was now lying all over the ground, nothing more than broken pieces. As she walked to the stall she crushed the glass, turning into sliver dust.

The intercom crackled to life. A familiar voice started talking.

"_Earlier today I made the biggest mistake of my life, I hurt the closet person I had to me. I shouted words that went true, words that killed her inside."_

Scully walked out of the stall and stared at the speaker on the wall.

"_I no what I did was wrong and I should have never said those words. But I want her to know something, something that comes straight from my heart."_

People all over the office had their attention focused on the speakers that surrounded the building.

"_This is to Scully, I hope that you can hear this."_

By know Scully was walking down the corridor of the fifth floor, people were staring at her, and whispering.

"_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_"

Fresh tears began to fall from Scully's eyes and she stepped into the elevator.

"_I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you_"

The elevator told her that she was on the fourth floor. She could hear the pain in his voice, and it matched the pain in her heart.

"_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken  
I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you"_

The doors slide open to the third floor and everyone watched as she floated out of the entrance and wiped her tear stained face.

"_Each time I say something I regret I cry, I don't want to lose you.  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me"_

She stopped in front of Kimberly's door but she couldn't make her self go inside. She felt a warm liquid sliding down her face and it wasn't a tear.

'_'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me  
I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive"_

Her hand slowly descended towards her face and she took a finger and touched the substance. It was blood. Blood that was mixed with tears, a deadly combination.

"_So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.  
And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you"_

She walked into the office. Tears still sliding down her cheeks. Mulder was standing in front of Skinners desk, he too had tears.

"Scully I am so sorry, I never should have done what I did."

She didn't move. All she could do was stare at him.

He walked towards her. He closed the distance between their faces. There lips touched sending wave of electricity through the entire building. They became lost in each other, nothing mattered anymore. They were together and nothing could separate them, not now, not ever.

* * *

**Finished. What Mulder said are words from a song, and I was listening to this song and I new that I needed to make a story out of it. but please review.**

**Hugs N Kisses.**


End file.
